Cell Block Murderesses
by kagome12973
Summary: You know Chicago, you know the song, but do you know the back story? POP! SIX! SQUISH! UH-UH! LIPSCHITZ!
1. tango

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters or the lyrics to the song**

 _Pop!  
Six!  
Squish!  
Uh Uh  
Cicero  
Lipschitz!  
Pop!  
Six!  
Squish!  
Uh Uh  
Cicero  
Lipschitz!  
Pop!  
Six!  
Squish!  
Uh Uh  
Cicero  
Lipschitz!  
Pop!  
Six!  
Squish!  
Uh Uh  
Cicero  
Lipschitz!  
Pop!  
Six!  
Squish!  
Uh Uh  
Cicero  
Lipschitz!_

 _He had it coming He had it coming_  
 _He only had himself to blame_  
 _If you'd have been there_  
 _If you'd have seen it_

 **I betcha you would have done the same!**

 _Pop!  
Six!  
Squish!  
Uh Uh  
Cicero  
Lipschitz!_

Are you ready little one? Are you ready to learn the truth, the reason why we did what we did...


	2. Pop!

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or the song lyrics_**

 _you know how have these little habits that get you down. Like Bernie. Bernie like to chew gum. No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day and I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a bit of sympathy and there's Bernie layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin'. Poppin'. So, I said to him, I said, "you pop that gum one more time..."and he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots... ...into his head._

It had been a long and rough few weeks, first having to sell their place due to Naraku losing his job and having little money so they had move into a new apartment that was much smaller, dirtier, and not in a great neighbourhood with the added pressure of having to look for a new job. Kagura was more than tired and had quite possibly reached the end of her rope by now. Having shortly gotten a job at a local pub as a waitress working many night shifts on top of a few day shifts, Kagura would always come home with her hair astray and not in the neat and kept manner that she preferred it in.

Wrestling with her purse as she stood at her front door trying to get her keys out, she could hear the tv playing quiet loudly making her roll her eyes a bit. Finally finding her keys she would plunge the key into the hole and turn it, huffing a bit as she finally entered the small apartment the smell of beer would once again hit her nostrils as she closed and locked the door behind her. Walking a few feet into the living room she would be greeted by Naraku lazily slouched upon the couch watching one of the many games that was playing with beer cans and bottles scattered about the floor and a few bags of chips and what she assumed was microwave dinners. Sighing she would head to the bedroom to get changed out of her beer stained uniform and look for something comfy to put on.

After changing and taking a quick shower Kagura would soon come out in a long baggy shirt and shorts, walking into the living room she would go to sit on the couch with Naraku but clearly he was to into his show that he didn't notice or simply didn't feel like moving himself to allow her room to sit. Making a slight face she would move to sit in one of the arm chairs that was slowly falling apart. Looking at him then the tv for a moment then back she would let out a small sigh.

"So…how's the job hunting going?" Kagura would ask as she folded her hands slightly as she leaned forward, only a grunt from him would follow as he moved a hand to shift his long greasy black hair as he chewed some gum and blew a bubble with it.

"Are you even trying to find a job at all?" Kagura would ask a bit louder, this time getting a response from him.

"Will you shut up woman!? Of course I'm trying just no one is hiring right now!" Naraku would reply angrily. "Don't you forget that I'm the one that got us here." He would state as he blew another bubble.

By now Kagura had had quite enough of him and his stupid bubbles. "Of course I remember that you are the one that got us here in this hell hole, while I work my ass off each and every day while you sit on your lazy ass drinking your life and what little money we have away!" By now Kagura was furious and was standing and starting to pace over by the wall. She could hear him blow and pop another bubble which only made her hands clench into fist and her anger rage. Hearing the couch shift she would turn around to see Naraku standing with the bottle opener in his hand as she slowly and drunkenly made his way over to her. Panicking she would reach for the nearest thing to her that could possibly protect her, of course it was his shot gun. As she turned it against him, she could see a moment of shock pass over him before he smirked knowing she wouldn't dare shot him and so he took another step towards her. With shaking hands she would quickly take the gun off safety as she loaded it and aimed at him.

"Don't be stupid Kagura; we both know you aren't going to shot me. You need me too much." Chuckling as he took another step towards her and blew another bubble and popped it. The ringing sound of two shots would sound out clearly in the air before the solid thud of a body landing on the floor followed.

"I don't need you." Kagura would say softly before turning to go pack up her things and leave.

 _He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!_

Short chapter I know sorry, first time really even writing anything and could use any help or ideas or feed back anything! Any and all characters that will appear in the story please know that I do not hate or dislike any of them, I simply chose to use them because they fit for what I wanted to happen. Thanks for reading !


	3. Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song lyrics**

 _I met Ezekiel Young from_ _Salt Lake City about two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner. And then I found out, "Single" he told me? Single, my ass, not only was he married ...oh, no, he had six wives. One of those Mormons, you know. So that night, when he came home, I fixed him his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic._

It had been two wonderful years since they had met back in Salt Lake City, two amazing blissful years together. They had only been together for six months when Miroku had suggested that they move in to a cute little flat that he owned. Sango was all too happy to move in with him, she had finally met the man of her dreams; despite his lecherous ways at times.

They both worked separate jobs that sometimes kept them away from home, Miroku more times than not but she trusted him to always come home to her. Though working early in the morning Sango would be the first to end her day at 3 when she would then come home to fix them both a drink and get dinner ready. Humming lightly to herself as she slid about the kitchen preparing dinner she looked over at the clock and saw that it was about 4:30pm and knew Miroku would be getting home shortly. Going to the fridge she would pull out a bottle of wine that they had opened the other night and poured them both a glass of red wine before putting it back into the fridge for now. Going about making dinner she would make them a lovely little chicken with mashed potatoes and some veggies. Setting the plates out as she looked at the clock once more she would frown a bit as she saw that it was now 5:20pm with no sign of him and was starting to get worried. Heading over to the phone she would dial his number and wait, after a few rings she could hear the phone being picked up along with some rustling about before she was greeted by his voice "Hi baby, sorry, the traffic is really terrible right now there was some accident up on the road but I should be home soon sweetie. Love you." And with that he hung up not giving her a moment to even get a word in. Frowning she hung up the phone before going back to finishing up making dinner. Keeping the stove on to keep the food warm she would sit at the table and wait as she looked out the window.

It was almost a half hour later before Sango finally saw head lights pull into the drive way, getting up she would dust the crumbs from the pieces of bread that she had ate while waiting. Walking over to the door she would stand there and greet him as he came in smiling. Opening her arms to him she would hug him glad that he was home, upon contact with him she would slightly freeze as she smelt the faintest hint of another woman's perfume on him. Pulling back slightly she would only smile as they walked into the house more talking about his day at work and how the traffic was getting home. Miroku would take his seat at the table to relax as he drank his wine while he listened to Sango talk about her day. Once the meal was done they would sit there just chatting for a bit longer before Miroku excused himself to use the washroom, nodding she would sit back in her chair sipping her wine when she heard his phone go off. He had left it sitting on the table when he left, ignoring it she would go to take another sip when it buzzed…again..and again..and again. Frowning at the phone she would glance behind her at the stairway to the bathroom before slowly getting up and going over to his phone. Pressing the home button she would see 6 messages from 6 different women! Unlocking his phone she would glance at them and see the contacts labeled as 'Jenny-wife 1, Amber-wife2, Deloris-wife3, Roxana-wife4,Shay-wife5,Tirish-wife6' Six…he had six wives?! And so now what was she, just some side chick that he went to at the end of the day? Wife number 7?! Shaking her head no she could feel herself shaking as she started to see red. Looking up as she heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on she would place his phone back in place, dumb most of his wine, before sitting back in her chair and acting a bit tired. Seeing Miroku walk down and softly stroke her hair she would smile up at him sweetly, "Why don't we go sit down in the living room and watch a movie baby? I'll grab us some more wine and maybe a snack while you pick the movie." Standing up she would kiss him sweetly as he nodded and went to go pick out a movie for them to watch. Picking up both of their glasses Sango would head over to the counter and take out the wine from the fridge, filling her glass first she would then fill a bit of his before reaching under the counter and taking out the rat poison that they had from a few months ago. Pouring a bit into his drink she would then add more wine before taking a tooth pick and stirring it about. Throwing out the toothpick she would grab a bag of chips and take them all into the living room. Sitting down beside him she would hand him his glass before leaning on the other side of the couch against the arm rest and ignored him during the rest of the movie. It wasn't until she heard the last gasp from him as he hit the floor did she then smile to herself as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm no one's second or 7th."

 _Hah! He had it coming_ _  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!_

 **Hey everyone thanks so much for reading! Means a ton to me! I try to update and post as soon and as much as possible when I can. I know this chapter is a lot longer than the other ones, and I promise I don't hate any of the characters; just sometimes I have more ideas and inspiration for some then the others.**


	4. Squish !

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song.**

 **Thank you everyone for your patience through this, hope you all enjoy!**

 _Now, I'm standing in the kitchen carvin' up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business, in storms my husband Wilbur, in a jealous rage. "You been screwin' the milkman," he says. He was crazy and he kept screamin', "you been screwin the milkman." And then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times..."_

And then it was over…just like that. It all happened so fast that her mind could hardly keep up with processing all that had happened. Blinking a few times as Ayame

shook her head to try and clear her mind it soon all came flooding back to her, the grunting sounds, the yelling and screaming, chopping and slicing, the laughter…

It had been a few months now that Koga and Ayame had moved into their new little condo together after being together for nearly a year and a half. Every day Koga

would go to work uand work late and long hours leaving Ayame with no one to talk to or be with. Sometimes he would call home to let her know that he would be

coming home late or not at all due to the high amount of work that he had to do still. And those rare nights that he did come home he would bring his work with him,

giving her maybe an hour or two of his time while on his phone texting or calling work or clients or both. He never really had time for her and slowly over time she would

become depressed and rather lonely with her home life of working from home at her own personal business. She had raised the idea to Koga of possibly buying a little

space to open office but he was quick to shut the idea down saying that it wasn't safe and wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of all the bills that would come her

way and working at home was free and less of a hassle and all that she could need was already there at her finger tips and if she wasn't feeling great she could just lay

down and didn't have to worry about calling in sick and having someone look after the shop. Rectulatenly she would agree with him and not bring up the idea again.

Every morning after Koga left for work, Ayame would go for a walk around the block to see what all was new with her neighbours, stopping to chat now and then to a

few along her journey before tending to her garden in the morning sun before it got to hot out. Once back inside she would wash up and start to go through her emails

for work, check her website to keep it up to date along with completing any orders from clients. Sitting in her office one day Ayame would lean back in her chair and

notice that some of her neighbours had their milk delivered in old fashion bottles at their front door. Sitting up quickly she almost fell out of her chair in excitement, she

had no idea such a thing still existed! Catching the name on the truck before it left she would quickly type it into her computer before adding herself to the delivery list.

Smiling happily to herself she would print off her cake orders along with clients she would be meeting through the week to work with for projects.

The next day as Ayame danced about the kitchen with her hair up in high pigtails, her emerald green apron on, and slightly covered in flour she heard the rumble and

chime like sound causing her to pause in her work to turn about and head to the living room window to look out it. Upon seeing the milk truck she would quickly dust

herself off before heading to the door to meet the milk man as he walked up to the door with her first order. Opening the door she would introduce herself happily before

thanking him for her delivery and closing the door with excitement, she couldn't wait to tell Koga all about this when he came home that night. But sadly he never did

nor did he call to tell her he was working late. Sighing at the empty sitting place and food gone to waste she would slowly stand up and clean up the mess before putting

the left over food into the fridge and heading to bed. As she lay in bed her mind drifted to the milk man and about talking to him a bit since he would be coming almost

every other day with milk.

As the weeks went by the small conversations between Ayame and Ginta would flourish a bit from simple hello's and how are you? To chatting about their day, what

they had planned for the weekend and any interesting news they had heard about town. It was simple and easy conversations that she missed dearly and wished she

could have with her boyfriend.

One day Ayame just happen to be trying out a new recipe for a cupcake. Getting one slightly ready she would sit anxiously by the window waiting for her new friend to

come by like he did each day. Hearing the usual little of the truck Ayame would head to the kitchen and get the cupcake sitting on the plastic plate before heading to

the door. Opening the door as Ginta was walking up the stairs Ayame would smile and step outside smiling "Hey Ginta! How are you?"

"Oh hey Ayame, I'm good thanks you? Lovely day it's been so far." Ginta would say happily as he handed Ayame her milk. He was pretty sure she was the only customer

that was this happy to receive it, and actually took time out of her day to talk to him. He had noticed over the past few weeks from their simple conversations that she

had somehow become happier and brighter if that was even possible.

"I'm good thanks. Just finished up baking a new batch of cupcakes and was wondering if you would be interested in tasting it out? I would but as the saying goes, we

are our own worst critic." Ayame would say with a grin as she handed him her chocolate brownie cupcake. Grinning as his stomach growled with hunger Ginta would

take the cupcake and take a few bites from it, his eyes going wide as he all but inhaled the whole thing making her laugh.

"That was by far, the best thing that I have ever tasted Ayame! If you ever need a taste tester please let me know I would be more than happy to try any and all of your

food!" Ginta would say with wide eyes making Ayame laugh more. "No but really Ayame, this is amazing. You are such an amazing baker, anyone that is able to have

your baking like all the time is such a lucky person. I envy your boyfriend, being able to eat all of this wonderful stuff" he would say with a grin but would stop as he saw

the slight frown on her face. "Everything alright Ayame?" Gint would ask as he leaned in slightly a look of concern on his face. Looking up quickly she would plaster a

smile on her face "Thanks Ginta, well I best let you get on your route while I finish up the rest." Waving good-bye the two would go their separate ways unbest known

to them of a pair of eyes watching them from the car window that was parked a slight distance away.

Smiling, laughing and dancing the rest of the day away as Ayame tried to clear her mind of what Ginta had said earlier while finishing up with her baking before cleaning

up and starting dinner. Preparing a chicken she would put it into the oven since she still had a less than 2 hours till Koga was home from work, moving about the kitchen

she would prepare the potatoes and veggies. While everything was on the stove cooking Ayame would go about preparing the table, setting out the plates, napkins,

silverware, and glasses before heading to the fridge to debate over what type of wine to have for dinner tonight but would be distracted as the timer went off for the

chicken. Heading back to the stove she would put on her oven mitts to pull out the chicken and place it on to the potholders, smiling at her work as she took out a knife

from the drawer about to start carving it when the front door was all but busted down making Ayame jump in shock and fear. Spinning about to see who it was she

would look at Koga in a somewhat rough looking state.

"Koga? What happened to you? What's wrong?" She would ask him worriedly as she tried to keep from shaking.

"WHAT'S HAPPENED?! WHAT'S HAPPENED IS THAT YOU'VE WENT AND CHEATED ON ME WITH THE MILKMAN! THE FUCKING MILKMAN OF ALL PEOPLE!" Koga would

yell as he approached her in harsh steps making Ayame take a few steps back in fear.

"Cheat on you? What are you talking about Koga?! I don't understand!"

"Don't deny it! I saw you both with my own eyes! He was here in the house and you just welcomed him in didn't you! I saw the way you both were, smiling and

laughing with each other before slowly leaving each other! How could you?!" Koga would shout at her as he approached before being almost on top of her, shaking her

shoulders roughly as her head bobbed harshly back and forth.

"Koga! Koga! Please stop this!" Ayame would plead through tears as she felt his fingers starting to leave bruises on her shoulders.

"Tell me why you did it!" He yelled once more as his hand collided with her face sending her to the ground. As she went, her hand that was holding the knife from earlier

would make slight contact with him, slicing thinly across his stomach area making him howl in slight pain as he clutched himself. They would both stay still, a wave of

shock washing over both of them for what had just happened. Koga standing there in pain with a slight look of guilt on his face for striking her like that, Ayame on the

floor with wide eyes from being slapped both physically and mentally. Her hand would slowly rise up to her cheek where she had been struck to softly touch it before

slowly turning around to look up at him. "How…how could you?" She would ask softly as she stood up with the knife in her hand still. "How could you possibly think

something like that?!" She would all but scream as she suddenly charged at him, her knife making contact with his skin "How could you possibly think that I would

cheat on you after all that I have done for you?!" another stab. "After all that I have gave up, put up with, set aside, and sacrificed for you!" another. "The one time

someone is actually nice to me, shows me a bit of kindness and compliments me on something that I do, something that I love you have to come along and make me

feel bad about myself. To make me feel worthless and not worthy of attention and affection, well you are wrong!" Her knife would blindly stab into him over and over

again in a blind rage as he tried to defend herself but was becoming weaker from each blow he took. By the 10th stab he would go limp and fall to the floor at her feet, a

bloody mess. Looking down at Koga, a tear would roll down her cheek as she let the knife fall from her hand to the floor. "I loved you."

 ** _If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!_**


	5. UH UH!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters nor the song. Thanks for sticking around, life got busy so I got delayed in posting. Hope you all enjoy !**

 ** _Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják,hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam a rendőrségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg..._**

 _ **"How did I find myself here? They say my famous lover held down my husband and I cut his head off. But it's not true. I am innocent. I don't know why Uncle Sam says I did it. I tried to explain at the police station but they didn't understand."**_

As Rin sat there in the chair, her eyes moving back and forth between people as they quietly talked and whispered about her, as if she were not even in the room, despite the fact that the conversations centered around her. The most heated being the need to get a translator, how much more work that would be to accomplish and how it might just save everyone the headache to just skip it all. Her one eyebrow would arch slightly in question, for she understood and yet somewhat did not understand what was being said by these men as they stared down their noses at her. Shutting her eyes and crossing her arms over her body she would sigh slightly as she thought back on it all.

Rin had come over as a student to study in America, in the land of opportunity to pursue her dreams in becoming a great and famous dancer at Juilliard. She knew a bit of English though it was rather broken and hard to understand at times with her rather thick Hungarian accent. She was rather petite for her age, though she was still beautiful with her long black hair that she mostly wore up in a half pony when not in dance, and warm brown eyes that held only innocence and love in them.

Suitcase in hand, duffle over her shoulder, purse on arm and map in hand she would study the map over and over as she moved about the Juilliard campus, it really was quite big and rather beautiful causing her to stop a good few times to look about. There were already many other students moving about on the campus as well as they prepared for school to begin in just under a week. Some held many books in their arms as they got their textbooks for classes while others carried their suitcases as well getting ready to move into the campus residence. Looking down once more with a sigh Rin would continue walking once more in the direction of the residence and making her way up to the 13th floor where it was said that 348 students were able to live among each other, with students like herself coming from all over the world to study. It mentioned in the brochure that the Rose Building, where they all lived, had spectacular views of the Hudson River. Along with Central park, Broadway, the Chamber Music Society, the Film Society of Lincoln Center, and the School of American Ballet. Smiling to herself as she read the brochure over for the 100th time she wouldn't be fully paying attention when she suddenly bumped into someone, stumbling a little she would catch herself against the wall before fully falling and making a fool of herself. Looking up to see whom she bumped into she would see a man standing there with a slight scowl on his face, before he turned and was followed by his flowing river of silver hair. Blushing Rin would shake her head before continuing on her journey. After a few more minutes she would finally reach her dorm room, opening the door to it she would smile before picking a bed and flopping down on it and closing her eyes and sighing. "I've made it..."

It had been a few months now that Rin had been in school, running from her dance classes to her school classrooms for the rest of her classes. It was quite a handful most days trying to balance all her class work, homework, and dance homework of perfecting all the new moves that they were learning along with chorography. But among all her chaos Rin had found a bit of happiness, 2 weeks into class Rin had found the mysterious man from earlier that she had bumped into and had found out that he was studying music and was a well known pianist named Sesshomaru. She had developed a distant fondness for him and was rather interested by him and his distance and coldness to everyone but longed to hear him play something. Sometimes she would catch herself daydreaming about him playing something while she danced to it. Smiling like an idiot she would shake her head a bit to try and clear her mind though her cheeks felt heated. She would not see the amber eyes that looked in her direction.

A few months had passed and Rin found herself bumping into Sesshomaru now and then in the café, the library and sometimes on school campus. They would exchange small hellos and greetings and talk lightly about their day or things happening at school though most days it really seemed like it was just Rin talking and him listening but neither seemed to mind as they would sometime sit outside under a large tree enjoying each other's company. As a nearby church bell rang to signal it was nearly noon they both would stand and dust their self off but as they went to part ways Sesshomaru handed Rin a flyer before turning and walking swiftly away leaving a gaping and confused Rin. Looking down at the flyer as she hurried off to class Rin would see that it was advertising an upcoming gala for the music students that was going to be taking place outside of the Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts. Smiling to herself she would make sure to write down the date in her planner so that she would remember it.

The next few weeks all but flew by as everyone got prepared and excited for the gala. The gala was always a great way for new and upcoming students to show off their talent and skills to their peers, teachers, composers, conductors and many famous and wealthy people that always came to watch. Checking herself once more in the mirror Rin would inspect her reflection once more before leaving and smiled at herself. Her hair was fully down and curled in soft flowing romantic curls, her makeup was done up to make her look a bit older but still kept her innocence with how light it was almost making it look natural, with a light pink lipgloss on. She wore a light orange mesh bodice dress that went out at the waist and went down to about her knees. A simple pair of small white heals were on her feet and a dusty rose coloured clutch in hand she went out the door and headed to the gala. Once there she couldn't believe all the wonderful sights of people dressed beautifully, the music that filled the air in almost an enchanting way, the fountain that had been lit up for the event and the small finger foods and drinks that were set out for everyone. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she spotted a flash of silver, looking over she saw Sesshomaru standing there in a well fitted suit with his hair simply tied in a low pony on his back. About to walk over to him she stopped as she saw another approach him and wrap her arms about him smiling and laughing. Biting her bottom lip as she looked down and away, of course…he was here with Yura, why did she possibly think that he could have been waiting or looking for her? Compared to Yura she was nothing. Yura was known for her amazing music skills for how her fingers moved about over the piano, how her body moved when dancing and how she held herself on stage. All together she was a triple threat. Turning away she would once again not notice the golden eyes that saw her form standing sadly off to the side before it was turned to face another. Looking up as Rin was greeted excitedly by one of her classmates she would stumble slightly as she was pulled over to the fountain area by her friend who couldn't stop chatting about who was all here.

As the evening went on and a few of the older students played a composed piece that they had wrote Rin found herself swaying slightly every so often to the pieces but none of them really took her away to that magical place that she long to go when dancing. That was until Sesshomaru stepped up to the stage and started to play. It was soft and almost angelic at first as Rin's eyes closed as she felt herself being pulled in a strange way that made her want to dance. Opening her eyes to look at her friend she quickly handed her clutch over as she slipped out of her shoes and closed her eyes once more not caring at the moment about what those about might think or say. As the piece started to pick up she quickly moved into position and began to dance beautifully and gracefully about the side of the fountain, her eyes opening but not really seeing those about her but merely seeing the music and the beautiful things about her. The moon, the stars, the water fountain and how it sprayed the air mystifying it in a magical way as the lights about were merely like a path for her to dance along. She noticed not the sudden hushed voices about her, the staring eyes of peers, teachers, and many others nor the gold ones that smiled adoringly at her. Only once the music had stopped so did she as she looked up from her position, blinking a few times as she tried to come to since with what had just happened but all she knew and remembered was that she had found the most magical place in the music of Sesshomaru. Applause would erupt for both her and the musician that had created such an amazing performance. After the excitement had gone down and the redness in Rin's cheeks had gone down, she would feel a soft tap on her shoulder. Turning around slowly she would be greeted with soft golden eyes that seemed to stare deep into her soul. "Sesshomaru…" She would say softly but was silenced as he handed her a single red rose with what would seem a small smile.

"You danced beautifully. I would love to see you dance again sometime." He would say softly for what felt like her ears only as her cheeks flared up once more making her stutter slightly.  
"I…thank you. Your composure was beautiful and just took me away with it…thank you for writing such a beautiful song." She would say softly as she smiled up at him happily, the rose softly twirling in her fingers. His hand would lightly reach up to hers and take it in his hand causing them both to blush as they slowly walked off together to enjoy the rest of the evening while a pair of red eyes stared on.

Morning would come all to soon with a loud pounding sound on Rin's door as she slowly woke up and went to answer her dorm door in her pjs. Thoughts of last night running about in her mind as she opened the door to find campus security and the police standing at the door.

"Ma'am, we're gonna have to ask you to come with us."

"Wha-what? What's going on? What's happened?" Rin would say as she started to back up into her room not understand.

There would be a sigh from one of the officers before another stepped into her room and started to cuff her, "Rin Nihongo, you are under arrest for the murder of Sesshomaru Takahashi." Rin's eyes would go wide at this news. The sound of her heart breaking rang loudly in her ears as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"NO! No! It can't be! No that can't be true! You're lying!" She would start to struggle in rage and heart break as she was all but dragged out of the dorm and out of the building to the car with eyes and whispers following all the way.

 **[ _Ayame (Spoken)]  
Yeah, but did you do it?_**

 ** _[Rin]  
UH UH, not guilty!_**


End file.
